danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:ImKurama/Zombie Fighters
Credits/Sources/Acknowledgemets Thank you, Somebody, for allowing me to use the maps the way you use them in TOB, and for helping with the game. This game is based off of Dead Ahead: Zombie Warfare. The Story Life was normal. The land was prospering, and the eight kingdoms were at peace. Until a giant blue sphere suddenly dropped onto a prison in the Eighth Land, causing radiation to turn the entire civilization or all of the Eight lands into zombies. Of the survivors, there are only 36 who have risen up to eradicate this threat, because a man named Bill has found out that destroying the sphere will return the land to how it was. Link to game Link to discussion Characters Instead of the usual "create your character," you will have the option to choose from 30 classes. These classes are composed as so: Class: Determines whether your unit is Ranged (Shotgunner), Melee (Psycho), Melee (Fighter), Melee (Damager), Ranged (Sniper), Melee (Heavyweight), Ranged (Heavyweight), Ranged (Psycho), Mixed, Ranged (Shooter) or Support. HP: Amount of damage a unit can take before being killed. Damage: How much HP you take off of an opponent per attack. Melee Damage: (Ranged Units Only) How much damage you deal to enemies within 1 spaces of you. Clip Size: (Ranged Units Only) The number of bullets you can shoot before you must spend a turn reloading. Range: (Ranged Unit's Only) The number of spaces your bullets go. Melee units (except for Light Soldier) have a Range of 1. Fortune: The chance that you will have 5+ Speed and Movement this round. Note that the number will always have a decimal point in between the tens and ones place. (EX. 48% is really just 4.8%.) Speed: Number of turns per round. Speed is divided by two when you take a turn until you hit a number other than a whole number, a number and a half (4.5), or 0. Movement: The number of spaces you may move each round. Perks: Abilities that this unit carries. NOTE: More characters are unlocked as you progress. Classes Melee (Fighter) Your main purpose is to attack the barricade. These units are spam units and can attack pretty fast. Even though most of them have low base health and HP, their high speeds outweigh that. It is recommended that a Fighter unit be backed up by a Shooter or Shotgunner at all times. Note that Mechanic is the only Fighter unit who needs no backup. At least, until he fails to kill. Melee (Damager): Your main purpose is to deal as much damage as possible, holding off zombies. These units are generally tanky, and all of them have slight Knockback Resistance. Melee/Ranged (Heavyweight): Your purpose is to tank the majority of the damage directed at your teammates, and attract the zombies. Note that since all Heavyweight units are pretty slow, any class with low HP should stick by them, especially ranged units. Also note that all Heavyweight units have enourmous amounts of HP. Melee/Ranged (Psycho): These units need support from the Ranged (Sniper) and Ranged (Support) class. Due to their fear immunity, they can battle as many zombies as they need to without fearing the suffering caused from Fear. Note that as strong as these units seem, they also cause Fear upon allies, which can be stacked by the Fear that Zombies give off, meaning that there should be little to no Melee (Fighter) units around them. Ranged (Sniper): These units have some of the highest base damage in the game. Their purpose is to attack from afar, supporting Heavyweight and Fighter units. Note that these units also require backup because if there are any Fast Zombies on the field, they will most likely attack Sniper classes. These units may never use more than 1 bullet out of their clip. Mixed: These units are made up of multiple classes. Several strategies can be applied to them. Ranged (Shotgunner): These units are slow, but they are powerful. They automatically empty all of their clip upon attacking, making them able to take out many units in a medium-large radius. This is balanced by the low clip size. Note that this class is the best class for suppoting Fighters, due to the fact that they hit all spaces within their range when attacking. Ranged (Shooter): These units have large clips generally and, like Shotgunners, hit all spaces within their range. This is balanced by their low base damage output. Alongside Shotgunners, these units can provide a large amount of support that Fighter units would not live without otherwise. Under no circumstances should a Shooter unit be left alone with no support from other units, even if Rage Abilities are there. Support: As the name implies, these are units that exist purely to support other units. They should not be by themselves, as that makes them utterly useless. Additionally, all Support units turn into Zombies capable of sweeping an entire team of units by themselves, further complimenting the usefulness of these units. NOTE: All units with bullet resistance have a 90% damage reduction unless stated otherwise. NOTE: Ranged units cannot attack the barrier. If there are no Melee units in play, I will NPC a random Melee class. ---- Items Bread: adds 1+ to HP. Stew: Adds +2 to HP. Blood Packet: Adds 3+ to HP. Pills: Adds 1+ to Melee unit's damage. Drugs: Adds 2+ to Melee unit's damage. Flask: Adds 3+ to Melee unit's damage. Toothbrush: Adds 1+ to Ranged Unit's damage. Powder: Adds +2 to Ranged unit's damage Glue: adds 3+ to Ranged unit's damage. Radio: adds +1 to a unit's Fortune. Chocolate: adds +2 to a unit's Fortune. Fizzy Soda: Adds +3 to a unit's Fortune. All units have "levels." Levels dictate your stats. To increase your level, you must apply a health item, an attack item, and a fortune item all at once. The maximum level for units is 19. Final Abilities become usable at level 13. Here is an example of a Redneck upgrading his level with +3 items: Redneck HP: 27 Damage: 9 Fortune: 31 (3.1%) Now, he will upgrade to level 1 using a Blood Packet, Flask and Fizzy all at once. His new stats are: Redneck (Level 1): HP: 31 Damage: 12 Fortune: 34 (3.4%) ---- Battle Mechanics When you start an encounter, everyone will be positioned at the bottom of the map, in front of The Bus. The Bus is the object you must protect If a zombie gets through and destroys it, you lose and whoever was closest to the bus must choose a different class. To win, you destroy the barricade which lies at the top of the map. Zombies will constantly be streaming past the barricade to kill you. When a player dies, his class will become a zombie and they are out, unless the class had the "Chance to not become a zombie perk," or unless the character chose the class "Glenn" and has only died the first time. At the end of an encounter or even during the encounter, items will be dropped. At the end of the mission, the players can decide who gets those items. ---- Rage Points In battle, there is a thing called the Rage Meter. Every time a player deals damage, the Rage Meter increases by 1. Killing a zombie increases it by 3. The maximum for the Rage Meter is 150. You can do the following things with the Rage Meter, regardless of class: *Drop a barrel on a specific spot, as to barricade a zombie or kill them. 6 rage cost *Drop a red barrel on a specific spot. The barrel explodes upon being destoryed by a player or zombie. It can also be manually detonated by the player who dropped it, but anyone within a 3x3 radius will be hit and likely set on fire. 18 rage cost *Drop a medkit on the ground, which heals everyone in a 3x3 radius by 5 every time the turn of whoever placed it comes around. 15 Rage *Drop a molotov, which burns the ground in a 3x3 area, setting anyone who wades across it on fire. Cost: 45 Rage *Generator: generates 10 Rage Points every time a player's turn comes around for 1 round.' Cost: 10 Rage' *Nitrogen: Freezes everyone in a 4x4 radius. Cost: 30 Rage *Minigun: Bill comes out of the bus and blankets the entire battlefield with bullets, dealing 4 damage to every zombie 20 times. Cost: 150 Rage NOTE: Rage Meter items can be upgraded with cash. You recieve random amounts of cash at the end of a mission, and upon kills if a player has chosen Austin as their class. ---- Fear At any given time, whenever Zombies outnumber the players by 7, anyone within 3 tiles of a zombie will recieve the Fear effect. This means that the damage they deal is reduced by 3, crit chances are reduced, and you have a 20% to skip your turn entirely. ---- The Horde Whenever an encounter has gone on for more than 4 and a half rounds, a giant wave of Zombies will appear. It will consist of Witches, Runners, Fast Zombies, and whichever Zombie has appeared the most in that encounter. ---- NOTE: Classes with "Knockback" will knock opponents back two spaces. If that opponent is resistant, they are knocked back one space. If they are immune, they cannot be knocked back. Turbo will knockback 4 spaces, 3 spaces to resistant zombies, and 0 to immune zombies. Low Knockback will always knockback 1 space, unless the target in question has immunity or resistance, in which case the knockback is 0 spaces. Trader & Shop Mechanics During intermission, there will always be the Chance to buy items. You will be able to buy: *Military Crates (has random items from levels 1-2, sometimes wields cash, and even rarer, fortifications for the bus. Costs 150$.) *Legendary Crates (Wields 3 level 3 items, and some cash. May also wield fortifications for your bus to make it stronger. Even rarer, may also carry extra classes. Costs 600$.) *Sell Items. Level 3 is worth $150, Level 2 is worth $100, and Level 1 is worth $50. *Buy temporary stat boosts. Each point costs $75. *Help Calls: Buying this will call in an NPC of the buyer's choice into battle, controlled by me. This NPC will have two Level 3 items equipped to his HP, Damage, and Fortune. Costs $300. *Class Creation: Can create your own special character. Costs $500. I will review perks. Note that they do not have to be perks that other classes possess, but they can be. You cannot have more than two 100% resistances, and they cannot be both Melee and bullet resistance. Characters List Redneck Class: Melee (Fighter) HP: 27/81 Damage: 9/66 Range: 1 Fortune: 31 (3.1%)/88 (8.8%) Speed: 16 Movement: 8/11 Perks: None Final Ability: +3 Movement ---- Farmer Class: Ranged (Shotgunner) HP: 18/75 Damage: 6 per bullet/63 per bullet Melee Damage: 2 Range: 2x5 directly in front of him''' ' Clip Size: 4 Fortune: 45 (4.5%)/102 (10.2%) Speed: 6 Movement: 3 Perks: None '''Final Ability: Farmer has 50% to deal a double attack that causes knockback and halves Movement for 3 turns. 5 CD.' ---- Builder Class: Melee (Damager) HP: 54/111 Damage: 24/81 Range: 1 Fortune: 31 (3.1%)/88 (8.8%) Speed: 10 Movement: 5 Perks: *Knockback on critical hit *Bullet resistance *Knockback Resistance Final Ability (Passive): Deals double damage to barricades, enemy buses and obstacles. ---- Mechanic Class: Melee (Damager) HP: 27/84 Damage: 9/66 (54 on "first attack" against zombie, 36 on first attack against barricade/396 on first attack against zombie, 198 on first attack against barricade.) Range: 1 (hits all spaces within a 2x3 radius with "first attack") Fortune: 30 (3%)/87 (8.7%) Speed: 16, 18 before "first attack" Movement: 8, 9 before "first attack" Perks: *First attack every two rounds deals 6x damage to zombies and 3x to barricade *First attack every two rounds deals knockback Final Ability (Passive): If Mechanic lands a kill, he can use his special attack again and again until he fails to OHKO a zombie. ---- Pepper Class: Support HP: 22/79 Damage: 4/61 Range: 6 Clip Size: 6 Fortune: 45 (4.5%)/102 (10.2%) Speed: 12 ' '''Movement: 6 Perks: *Fear Resistance *Knocks enemies back if they are on the tile infront of Pepper *50% to dodge hit and roll backwards 2 tiles '''Final Ability: Inspires all units upon spawn and upon death.' ---- Chopper Class: Melee (Heavyweight) HP: 124/181 Base '''Damage: 24/81 Range: 1 Fortune: 42 (4.2%)/99 (9.9%) Speed: 7 Movement: 3 Perks: *Fear Resistance *Knockbacks enemies on critical hit *Can heal when reduced to half HP, 1 round cooldown *Knockback Immunity '''Final Ability (Passive): 1+ Damage for each kill. Lasts until end of encounter. ---- Firefighter Class: Melee (Damager) HP: 60/117 Damage: 27/84, 74 upon explosion caused by death Range: 1 (-2 + 2x2 radius upon explosion caused by death, 4 with FB) Fortune: 31 (3.1%)/88% (8.8%) Speed: 10 Movement: 5 Perks: *Fire Resistance *Poison Resistance *Explosion Resistance *Chance not to turn into zombie *Knockback Resistance Final Ability: Can throw molotov cocktails for free, at a range of 4. 2 CD. Additionally, will throw molotov cocktail upon death. ---- Charlotte Class: Ranged (Sniper) HP: 18/75 Base 'Damage: 46/103 ' '''Range: 7 Clip Size: 7 Fortune: 45 (4.5%)/102% (10.2%) Speed: 12 Movement: 6 Perks: *Fear Resistance '''Final Ability (Passive): +1 Damage for every consecutive hit without missing. ---- Glenn Class: Melee (Fighter) HP: 30 (27 upon revival)/87 (78 upon revival) Range: 1 Damage: 13/70 Fortune: 31 (3.1%)/88% (8.8%) Speed: 16 Movement: 8 Perks: *Can revive himself to 90% HP upon death, twice. After the second death, he will not revive again and will turn into a Tipsy. Final Ability: Will revive a third time after second death. Note: Glenn will not revive if his body is obliterated. Obliteration is when his body is destroyed by a fire pool, or absorbed by certain types of zombies. He also will not revive if struck by an enegy sphere. ---- Policeman Class: Ranged (Shotgunner)/Ranged (Heavyweight) HP: 60/117 Damage: 10 per bullet/67 per bullet Melee Damage: 0 Range: 3x4 directly infront, hits all spaces Clip Size: 4 Fortune: 50 (5%)/107% (10.7%) Speed: 6 Movement: 3 Perks: *Reduces all melee damage by 50% *Knockback resistance *Fear Resistance *Knockback Immunity *If a zombie is within 2 spaces, Policeman can instead reload 1 clip and shoot that in the same turn, rinse and repeat. Final Ability (Passive): +4 Speed, +7 Movement. ---- Grenader Class: Melee (Damager) HP: 54/111 Damage: 27/84 (160 w/ grenade, 75 upon death explosion) Range: 1 (4 + 3x3 radius with grenade, 2x2 radius with explosion) Fortune: 30 (3%)/87% (8.7%) Speed: 10 Movement: 5''' ' Perks: *Can throw grenade that explodes in 3x3 radius and lands 4 tiles infront of him. 3 CD *Bullet Resistance *Has chance not to turn into zombie upon death, may instead explode *Knockback Resistance '''Final Ability (Passive): Throws grenade upon death.' ---- Marine Class: Melee (Fighter) HP: 27/84 Damage: 11/68 Range: 1 (8 with Final Ability)' ' Fortune: 31 (3.1%)/88% (8.8%) Speed: 16 Movement: 8 Perks: *Knockback upon critical hit Final Ability: Can throw a a knife that does damage equal to current Damage. 5 CD ---- Sniper Class: Ranged (Sniper) HP: 18/75 Damage: 50/107 Melee Damage: 2 Range: 10''' ' Clip Size: 3 Fortune: 45 (4.5%)/102 (10.2%) Speed: 6 Movement: 3 Perks: *Fear Resistance '''Final Ability (Passive): Ignores bullet resistance.' ---- Welder Class: Support HP: 8/65 Damage: 20/77 (77 upon death caused by explosion) Range: 1 (-2, 2x2 radius upon death via explosion Fortune: 30 (3%)/87 (8.7%) Speed: 20 Movement: 10 Perks: *Can repair Bus by 30% of max HP *Can heal Generators by 30% of max HP *Fire Resistance *Will not turn into zombie upon death, will instead explode *Cannot not attack zombies, and zombies will only attack Welder if he is at the barricade Final Ability: None ---- Carlos Class: Ranged (Shooter) HP: 22/79 Damage: 3/60 per bullet, shoots 4 bullets in bursts Melee Damage: 2 Range: 3x5 directly infront of him, hits all spaces Clip Size: 14 Fortune: 50 (5%)/107 (10.7%) Speed: 8 Movement: 4 Perks: *High Rate of Fire Final Ability (Passive): 30% to set enemies on fire with each bullet. ---- Guard Class: Melee (Damager) HP: 70/127 Damage: 25/82 Fortune: 32 (3.2%)/89 (8.9%) Range: 1 Speed: 14 Movement: 7 Perks: *Knockback upon critical hit *Bullet resistance *Knockback resistance Final Ability: Has 60-SP at the beginning of every fight. ---- Carol Class: Melee (Fighter) HP: 27/81 Damage: 9/66 Range: 1 (Infinite with Teleport-Attack) Fortune: 30 (3%)/87 (8.7%) Speed: 10 Movement: 5 (Infinite provided an attack is dealt in the same turn) Perks: *Teleportation attack *Teleportation attacks will always deal critical hits Final Ability: None ---- Medic Class: Ranged (Support HP: 22/79 Damage: 4/61 Melee Damage: 6 Fortune: 45 (4.5%)/102 (10.2%) Range: 6 Clip Size: 12 Speed: 12 Movement: 6 Perks: *If an injured ally is within a 2 space radius, Medic can drop a medkit for free. The medkit's effectiveness depends on the effectiveness of the Rage Meter medkit. *Poison Resistance *Bullet Resistance Final Ability: Drops two Medkits, both of which are outside of range of each other. ---- Sonya Class: Ranged (Shooter) HP: 50/107 Damage: 4/61 per bullet, shoots 6 bullets in bursts Melee Damage: 6 Range: 4x6, hits all spaces Clip Size: 24 Fortune: 32 (3.2%)/89 (8.9%) Speed: 12 Movement: 6 Perks: *Melee Attacks Cause Knockback *High Rate of Fire Final Ability: None ---- Light Soldier Class: Melee (Damager) HP: 72/129 Damage: 29/86 Fortune: 31 (3.1%)/88 (8.8%) Range: 2 Speed: 10 Movement: 5 Perks: *Bullet resistance *Poison resistance *Fear resistance *Knockback resistance Final Ability: None Note: This is the only melee unit whose normal basic attacks has a range of more than 1. ---- Cap Class: Ranged/Support HP: 22/79 Damage: 4/61 Melee Damage: 6 Range: 2x4 Clip Size: 10 Fortune: 45 (4.5%)/102 (10.2%) Speed: 10 Movement: 5 Perks: *Causes Fortune on any players who are within a 4x4 radius. Does not affect himself. *Bullet Resistance *Poison Resistance *Has chance to not turn into zombie after death Final Ability: SWAT and Flamethrower can reload and shoot in the same turn. ---- Jailer Class: Melee (Fighter) HP: 41/98 Damage: 12/69 (:3 rasen LOL) Range: 1 Fortune: 31 (3.1%)/88 (8.8%) Speed: 18 Movement: 9 Perks: *Stuns enemy on critical hit Final Ability: None ---- Turbo Class: Melee (Damager) HP: 70/127 Damage: 24/81 Range: 1 Fortune: 52 (5.2%)/109 (10.9%) Speed: 20 Movement: 10 Perks: *High Knockback on critical hit *Bullet Resistance (100% Damage Reduction) *Knockback Resistance Final Ability: None ---- Will Class: Ranged (Heavyweight) HP: 50 (20 SP)/107 (20 SP) Damage: 2/59 Melee Damage: 10 Range: 1x3 (1 with melee attack) Clip Size: 2 Fortune: 30 (3%)/87 (8.7%) Speed: 6 Movement: 3 Perks: *Stuns Enemy *Additional Defense Against Damage *Knockback Immunity *Knockback upon critical hit *Fear Resistance *Bullet Resistance Final Ability: None ---- Soldier Class: Melee (Heavyweight)/Melee (Damager) HP: 130/187 Damage: 10/67 Range: 1 Fortune: 32 (3.2%)/89 (8.6%) Speed: 5 Movement: 2 Perks: *Poison Resistance *Knockback Immunity *Knockback upon critical hit *Bullet Resistance *Fear Resistance Final Ability: None ---- Specops Class: Ranged (Shooter)/Support HP: 50/107 Damage: 4/61 (Shoots in 4 bullet bursts) Melee Damage: 6 Range: 3x6 Clip Size: 32 (3.2%) Fortune: 32 (3.2%)/87 (8.7%) Speed: 12 Movement: 6 Perks: *Can drop at any space on the map in the beginning of the battle *Knockback upon critical hit (melee attacks only) *Will not turn into zombie upon death *Bullet Resistance *Poison Resistance *Will fire three shots upon death Final Ability: A random Rage Item will activate upon death. ---- Swat Class: Ranged (Shooter) HP: 35/82 Damage: 4/61 (fires 2 bullets in bursts) Melee Damage: 6 Range: 4x5 Clip Size: 10 Fortune: 32 (3.2%)/89 (8.9%) Speed: 12 Movement: 6 Perks: *Chance to set enemies on fire *Poison Resistance *Chance to not turn into zombie upon death *Bullet Resistance *Fear Resistance Final Ability: None ---- Flamethrower Class: Ranged (Shotgunner)/Ranged (Psycho) HP: 12/69 (:3 rasen LOL) Damage: 2/59, 75 w/ on-death explosion Melee Damage: 10 Range: Hits all spaces within a 3x5 area infront of him Clip Size: 1 Fortune: 50 (5%)/107 (10.7%) Speed: 5 Movement: 2 Perks: *Sets enemy on fire *Poison Resistance *Bullet Resistance *Chance to not become zombie upon death *Fear Resistance, gives it to others within a 2x2 radius Final Ability: WIP ---- Ranger Class: Ranged (Shotgunner) HP: 24/81 Damage: 10/67 Melee Damage: 2 Range: 4x4 space infront of him, hits all spaces Clip Size: 6 Fortune: 50 (5%)/107 (10.7%) Speed: 10 Movement: 6 Perks: *Knockback Resistance *Bullet Resistance *Chance to dodge hit and roll back 3 spaces *Fear Resistance Final Ability: Bullets cause knockback. ---- Berserker Class: Melee (Psycho) HP: 50/107 Damage: 9 (Technically 18)/66 (Technically 132) Range: 1 Fortune: 31 (3.1%)/88 (8.8%) Speed: 16 Movement: 8 Perks: *Guarenteed Double Attack *Causes fear effect on allies within 4 spaces *Fear Resistance Final Ability: None NOTE: Berserker will not perform a double attack upon critical hits. ---- Revivalist Class: Melee (Fighter)/Melee (Support) HP: 12/69 (LOL) Damage: 2/59 Range: 1 Fortune: 98 (9.8%)/155 (15.5%) Speed: 14 Movement: 7 Perks: *Can revive a unit assuming that unit has not already turned into a zombie or been obliterated. Units can be revived once. *Poison Resistance Final Ability: Revived Units have a 10% Melee Damage reduction. ---- Shadowrath Class: Melee (Fighter)/Melee (Damager)/Melee (Psycho) HP: 36/93 Damage: 8 - 40 (100 with FA)/65 - 97 (100 w/ FA) Range: 1 (2 with FA) Fortune: 123 (12.3%)/180 (17.7%) Speed: 30 Movement: 15 Perks: *Knockback Resistance *Deals 8 extra damage with every attack on single opponent, resets after 5 attacks *Fear Resistance *Gives Fear to allies within 2 spcaes Final Ability: Can go invisible for 2 turns. Attacking will disable it. Attacking while invisible will deal 100 damage and inflict poison. ---- Vick Class: Melee (Support) HP: 27/84 Damage: 8/65 Range: 1 (2 with possession) Fortune: 45 (4.5%)/102 (10.2%) Speed: 10 Movement: 5 Perks: *Can possess Zombies (immobile + vulnerable while doing it) *Will not turn into zombie upon death *50% Melee Damage Reduction Final Ability: Can create duplicates. 5 CD once they have been destroyed Vick's Clone Class: Melee (Damager) HP: 20/77 Damage: 31/88 Range: 1 Speed: 8 Fortune: 24 (2.4%)/81 (8.1%) Movement: 4 Perks: *Knockback Resistance *Low Knockback on normal hits Final Ability: None Note that this unit upgrades with +3 items whenever Vick upgrades at all. ---- Magikill Class: Ranged (Support) HP: 9/66 Damage: 1/58 Range: 1 (See Images for ability ranges) Speed: 6 Fortune: 87 (8.7%)/144 (14.4%) Movement: 3 Perks: *Can summon fire blast that deals 7 damage and sets enemy on fire, with a 8 CD *Can throw poison in a straight line up to 8 spaces, poisoning everything including allies, with a 8 CD *Can create electric wall that damages constantly directly infront of Magikill, with a 2 CD once it dissipates Final Ability: None ---- Agents Class: Ranged (Support) HP: 22/79 Damage: 3/60 Melee Damage: 6 Ranged: 5x2 Fortune: 45 (4.5%)/102 (10.2%) Speed: 8 Movement: 4 Perks: *Enemies are not drawn directly Agents, but they will still attack *This unit is two units at once Final Ability: None NOTE: Both Agents must always be adjacent to each other. ---- Hunter Class: Ranged (Support) HP: 4/61 Damage: 13/70 Melee Damage: 6 Range: 5 Fortune: 24 (2.4%)/81 (8.1%) Speed: 14 Movement: 7 Perks: *Invisible perks are negated entirely. *Perks that grant revival are negated if the person with the perk (Undead, Glenn, etc) are killed by Hunter. Final Ability: Can set trap that reduces the speed of anyone who gets caught in it to 1 for 2 turns. Reduces movement to 0. 9 CD ---- Smith Class: Melee (Support) HP: 19/76 Damage: 10/67 Range: 1 Fortune: 55 (5.5%)/112 (11.2%) Speed: 8 Movement: 4 Perks: *Allies within 1 space have +5 Attack Final Ability: None ----